


解不开的口水兜

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅林的口水兜老是解不开，他去找亚瑟帮忙。可是亚瑟觉得越帮越忙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	解不开的口水兜

亚瑟先开始以为这只是小意外。

那天傍晚，梅林急匆匆地跑进亚瑟房间，扯着脖子上的红色口水兜说：“亚瑟，我的口水兜拿不下来了，怎么也解不开，你帮帮我。”

亚瑟坐在书桌旁，放下笔，抬头，眨眨眼，看着梅林朝他走来。

梅林站在书桌前，两手撑着桌子，头上扬，脖子伸到亚瑟面前。

亚瑟看见苍白的脖颈，上面印衬着梅林扯口水兜时留下的粉色划痕，还有刻骨的喉结。他皱皱眉。

梅林把口水兜翻转了过来，原本挂在颈后的结扣，现在吊在锁骨间。

“梅林，你真是笨。”

梅林喷了一口气，没有说话。

亚瑟伸手开始解。这结可打得真紧，掰半天都没变化。用力过大，手反而擦到梅林软滑的皮肤，有种奇异的感觉。

瞬间失去耐性的亚瑟，站起身，把口水兜往自己那边扯了扯。

好了，现在他跟梅林的距离近到快鼻尖相碰了。

梅林依旧没讲话，侧过一点点脑袋，眼睛看着别处。

亚瑟专心致志地解着死结。

安静的空气，突然暧昧起来。

梅林混合着草药及古老书卷的味道带着暖意流连在触手可及的颈部肌肤上。

就在亚瑟听到自己的呼吸越来越快时，终于解开了。

哦，我的天啊。亚瑟心里呼唤着。

“哇哦，亚瑟，谢谢你。”梅林开心地把口水兜拽在手里，笑得乐开花，转身离开。

亚瑟解脱似的瘫坐在椅子上。

***

亚瑟没想到会有第二次。

那天，比傍晚要再晚一点的时候，亚瑟坐在餐桌前，吃着饭后水果。

梅林直接推开门，说：“亚瑟，口水兜卡住了，帮帮我。”

亚瑟摆摆手说：“梅林，你找别人去，别来找我。”

梅林愣在门口，手里绞着口水兜，咬着下唇，失望的眼神。

亚瑟张张嘴又合上，把葡萄狠狠丢进嘴里，说“好好好，我来。”

梅林嘴角翘起，坐在亚瑟旁边的凳子上，向前露出脖子。

亚瑟握紧双拳，深吸一口气说：“你转过去，我从后面给你解。”

梅林撇撇嘴，但还是照做了。

小男仆微微低头，纤长的后颈，突出的颈椎骨，挂着的口水兜。

不用看着梅林的脸，亚瑟放松了很多。

手里心不在焉的解着结，眼睛到处瞄着，精瘦的肩胛，细嫩泛着红的耳尖，隔着衣服也能看见的一节一节的脊椎骨。噢，梅林真是瘦。

还有梅林那圆圆的后脑勺，发旋像是一个漩涡，把他吸进一个名为梅林的谜题里。

亚瑟被梅林扭过头的侧颈经脉拉回了现实，颈上的动脉线条延伸进领口，亚瑟想再多看一点。

“亚瑟，你在解吗？”

亚瑟结结巴巴的，脑袋一片空白，“我，我。。。”

就在他不知道说什么的时候，解开了。

噢，我的天啊。亚瑟满手冷汗，心里嘶吼着。

“亚瑟，你很会解结嘛，谢谢。”梅林站起身，晃晃口水兜，拍拍亚瑟肩膀，转身离开。

那一晚，亚瑟梦里都是梅林梅林梅林。

***

一个多星期过去了，梅林再没来找亚瑟解口水兜。

亚瑟心里没由得有种失落。

 

今天天气很好，亚瑟准备带梅林去做梅林最讨厌的事——打猎。

看到梅林皱眉，嘴里啰里啰唆地埋怨着收拾行装，亚瑟突然期待起打猎起来。

细碎的阳光散落在郁郁葱葱的树林里，鸟语花香。梅林东看看西瞧瞧，心情好得像是忘记了正在打猎。

可是亚瑟的心情很不好。好像所有的动物都躲着他一样，一只都没逮着。

梅林在身旁眨眨眼耸耸肩。

 

亚瑟席地休息，叫梅林去河里捉鱼来吃。

梅林嘟着嘴抱怨着为什么不能直接回城堡。

亚瑟操起一块石头砸在梅林后腰，催促他快去。

 

梅林去了很久，真的很久。

天都慢慢暗下来了，火堆都快烧没了。他还没回来。

亚瑟心里有点紧张有点担心有点急躁。

就在他撒气般地甩了根树枝出去，准备起身去找梅林的时候，梅林回来了。

 

亚瑟听到梅林喊他，抬头正准备破口大骂的时候，看见梅林浑身湿漉漉的站在他面前。

亚瑟张着嘴，眼睛睁的斗大，所有的话语全都忘了。

 

梅林浑身都湿透了，外套拿在手里。

蓝色上衣和棕色马裤全都浸湿了水，变深了一个颜色紧紧贴在精瘦的身上。

乌黑的头发上还在滴着水，水亮的嘴巴微张着，手里揪着袖子擦着脸上的水。因抬手的动作，露出一截淳白的腰身。

 

亚瑟咽了咽口水，直直望着这样的梅林。

他什么都忘了，什么都忘了，忘了责备梅林，甚至忘了问有没有捞到鱼。

梅林把外套丢在一边，跪坐在亚瑟面前。

伸出手在亚瑟面前晃晃“亚瑟，亚瑟，亚瑟，回神啦”

梅林冰冷的手掌轻拍在亚瑟脸颊上。

 

亚瑟深吸口气，瞳孔终于聚焦在梅林身上。

噢，这更糟糕了。

 

梅林低头捻起贴身的上衣。

亚瑟看见梅林长长的眼睫毛上还残留着水珠，把睫毛粘成几块，忽闪忽闪的。

还有水滴沿着直挺的鼻梁慢慢滑下，杀眼球的颧骨因为冰冷河水的刺激，有些泛红，饱满的双唇因为寒冷微微发白颤抖着。

再往下看，那条该死的红色口水兜。它已经被沁成了深红色缠绕在月牙白的脖颈上。

梅林拉了拉口水兜，从睫毛下瞄着亚瑟，声音嘶哑脆弱，“亚瑟，快帮我把口水兜解下来，我要冷死了。”

亚瑟眼睛瞪得圆圆的，一脸的不可置信。

梅林摸着脖子，求情般的眼神望着亚瑟“Please...”

 

金发王子咬咬牙，闭着眼睛转过梅林肩膀，让梅林侧面对着他。

一转到侧面，亚瑟就更加后悔了。

真是，火上添油。

 

亚瑟把结扣转到侧颈，面对潮湿的口水兜。

梅林惨白的手以及其缓慢的速度摸上冷水混合着体温的大腿，堪堪停在了大腿根处。

亚瑟盯着梅林的手的动作，感觉脸烧得火热。

金毛王子心里乱成麻，眼睛到处飘，飘到梅林湿透的上衣胸前隐约瞥见的突起。

亚瑟实在是受不了了，放下口水兜，猛地起身，锤头砸上身旁的树，调整呼吸。

就在亚瑟准备叫梅林自己解决口水兜时，传来梅林的声音。

”亚瑟，你居然解开了，太好了。“

 

亚瑟转过头，看着梅林站起身，拧着口水兜的水，笑容满满。

梅林眼神单纯闪亮的看着亚瑟，“亚瑟，我们快回城堡吧。”

亚瑟第一次没有反对梅林的意见。

 

***

亚瑟决定找梅林谈谈口水兜的事。

可是谈什么呢。。。梅林你不要戴口水兜了？还是梅林不要再来找我了？

亚瑟完全找不着谈话的目的。

于是他决定忽略这个天天在眼前晃悠的大象问题。

 

直到有一天。

 

亚瑟在训练场进行对战训练。

赢下了对手骑士后，亚瑟像往常一样甩下头盔，看向梅林所在的角落，向他邀功。

 

梅林不在那。

 

亚瑟眉头紧锁，积压了几天的怨怒与火气一下就上来了。

疯狂找寻梅林的身影。

 

他在训练场后面的骑士休息座凳处找到了梅林。

梅林手里抱着他的头盔正在擦拭，旁边坐着眉飞色舞的高文。

高文不知道在讲着什么趣事，梅林低头笑得从未见过的温柔。

 

突然高文拍拍梅林的肩，趁他抬头瞬间，勾过梅林的口水兜，倚在他耳旁细语，吹了口气才放开他。

放开前还挠挠梅林口水兜下的锁骨眼。

梅林笑笑点点头没有推开他。

亚瑟心里说不出的疙瘩，握紧手中的剑，气势汹汹地走到高文身后，拽起他的衣领，咬牙切齿道：“高文，你居然在这偷懒，你想跟我对战一整天吗？”

高文嬉皮笑脸地摆摆手，装出担惊受怕的样子，又引得梅林嗤笑。

亚瑟瞪着高文，高文终于识趣的撇撇嘴，转身离开前冲梅林抛个媚眼：“小公主，待会见~”

 

亚瑟拿剑戳高文的屁股，催促他快快离开。

 

梅林埋怨地望着亚瑟：“亚瑟，你不能这么对高文。太粗鲁了。”

亚瑟鼓鼓嘴巴，问：“梅林，你怎么在这，不在练场那边。”

“我要擦头盔，只有这边有水让我湿润抹布。”

“。。。。。。”

“你找我有什么事吗？”

“晚上到我房间来一趟，有事找你谈。”

 

亚瑟撂下话，没看梅林的表情，转头离开。

 

梅林服侍完亚瑟吃晚饭，就不见了。

 

亚瑟在房间等啊等，来回走动，掂量着跟梅林说什么。

 

一直到很晚。

 

已经是临睡时间了。

 

亚瑟躺在床上看着床幔，想着梅林是不是忘了，忘了更好，那只是自己的一时嘴快。

 

有人直接推开了房门。

 

只有梅林会这么做。

 

亚瑟有点紧张，感觉肠子都绞在一起。

刚从床上坐起身，就有一个东西撞到床边。

亚瑟往下看，看到梅林黑色的毛头混合着一股浓浓的酒味。

 

梅林坐在床边的地上，手扒着床单，抬起头，声音混沌不清：

“亚，亚瑟，你找我干嘛？”

 

亚瑟也像是被酒精熏晕了一样，说话结结巴巴的。

不敢正眼看梅林。

“我。。。我。。。”

 

梅林眼睛醉得泪眼朦胧，脸蛋连带着细长的脖颈全都翻起晨曦般的火红，高耸的颧骨更是红得一塌糊涂。

丰厚的双唇艳丽水润得像刚摘下来的樱桃，美好无比。

 

亚瑟有一瞬间觉得自己深陷蜂蜜酒的酒桶，迷迷糊糊的，完全不知所踪。

 

梅林滚烫的手软绵绵的搭在亚瑟膝盖上，轻轻晃动着，叫唤着：“亚瑟，亚瑟。”

从未有过的触感犹如过电般传至亚瑟全身。

 

烙在心脏。

 

亚瑟还没反应过来，梅林已经撑着床跪起来，开始脱掉外套，胡乱扯着口水兜，嚷嚷着：“热，热，好热。”

 

这到底是怎么回事！

 

亚瑟满脑袋浆糊，彻底迷失。

花了点功夫抓住梅林的双腕，下一刻就被烫得收了手。

 

火热的不止梅林一个人。

“梅林，安静点。”

“梅林，别乱动。”

梅林哪里听得到，不停地迷迷糊糊喊着热热热。

扯不掉口水兜，就开始转战解裤腰带。

 

真要命。

 

亚瑟慌忙跳下床，把梅林拉向怀里，哆哆嗦嗦地开始解口水兜。

梅林软软无力地推着亚瑟胸膛，叫嚣着：“嗯。。。高文，不要这样。”

亚瑟立刻火冒三丈，低语着：“你跟高文每天玩的都是些什么戏码，看你醒了怎么收拾你！”

 

口水兜非常顺利的解开了。

 

亚瑟费劲的将梅林的双手用口水兜绑在身后。

 

回过神，梅林已经在怀里靠着肩膀睡着了。温热的鼻息围绕在脖间，痒痒的，心里也痒痒的。

亚瑟松口气，本想直接把梅林丢在冰冷的地板上，让他清醒一晚上。可看着梅林毫无防备的睡脸，心里又有点舍不得。

把梅林拖上床，就着绑缚的姿势让他占据半边床。

 

亚瑟睡在另一边，心跳快得如擂鼓，喉头烧得火热，浑身说不出的难受。

 

这，是怎么回事。

 

亚瑟已经不想去想醒来后的事了。

 

***

梅林从来都是一个神奇的存在。

每当亚瑟以为了解梅林的时候，梅林身上总会冒出新的东西，就像那是另一个梅林。

 

照常理来讲，亚瑟喜欢每一个出现的梅林。

他们都是他的梅林。

 

可是，口水兜梅林依旧让他一头雾水。

 

突遇边境偷袭，亚瑟带兵前去应对。偷袭者没有亚瑟想象中的难对付。

快快收拾完毕后，亚瑟跟骑士们决定兵分几路进行巡查，没大事就可以收工回家了。

 

梅林当然是跟着他。

 

亚瑟现在有点不想跟梅林独处。白皙的脖子和晃悠悠的口水兜总是让亚瑟冷静不下来。

身体里无名的火点，在梅林出现的时候就开始燃烧着，亚瑟真怕烧着烧着自己就烧没了。

 

这很可怕。

 

亚瑟脑袋里在想着有的没的，梅林在身后絮絮叨叨地说着边境不安全，天色又暗，应该早点回去什么的，亚瑟压根就没听进去。

 

下一刻的锋利他们都没想到。

 

梅林的大腿中了一箭。

亚瑟异常暴怒，下手毫不留情。

这种冲破心头的情绪远比梅林在身边更可怕。

 

架着梅林逃到隐蔽处。

亚瑟紧绷的情绪倾泻而出。

指着躺在地上的梅林，嘶吼着：“梅林，你是个男仆，我要你来不是叫你来送死的！“

他数落着梅林的种种。

 

梅林很冷静的看着他，说：“如果你说完了，就快帮我把箭拔出来。”

亚瑟深吸口气，抿嘴，跪下来，看着渗血的创口，突然愧疚起来。

梅林脸色惨白，气息不稳地告诉亚瑟要找什么草药，如何拔箭，如何处理伤口。

 

亚瑟颤抖地准备拔箭的时候，梅林轻缓的覆上他的手，认真的看着亚瑟，说：“亚瑟，你在救我的命，不要紧张。“

随后又调笑道：”是的，你从不紧张。“

亚瑟不喜欢看见这样的梅林，不喜欢看见梅林隐忍无力的样子。

他更不喜欢这样紧张没用的自己。

亚瑟轻轻握了握梅林冰凉的手，严厉地说：“梅林，你这个蠢货，你是我的人，我绝不会让你死在他们手上的。“

梅林仰过头笑得开心无比。

 

终于，亚瑟拔了箭，手忙脚乱的捣腾草药，撕开梅林的裤腿，敷上草药。

梅林指挥着“现在，用我的口水兜来包扎伤口。“

亚瑟盯着梅林的脖子，一下就愣在那了。

“。。。。。。“

“亚瑟，你快点啊，草药都到处流开了。“

“梅，梅林，我可以用你的裤子来包扎。“

“你在说什么，你想撕烂我的裤子！？不行不行，回去缝补一下这条裤子还能穿呢。口水兜最多脏了，回去洗洗也还能用呢。你快点。”

亚瑟握紧拳头迟迟不肯动手。

“你不动手，我就自己解了。”

说话已经耗去了梅林太多的力气。现在还要伤患自己动手，也着实不好。

亚瑟伸手安抚梅林，叫他老老实实半躺着，自己面对万恶的口水兜。

 

半晌，亚瑟冒出一句“梅林，我可以再给你买条新裤子。”

梅林狠狠白了他一眼。

“不要。我喜欢我的裤子。”

亚瑟叹口气，摸到梅林侧颈的结扣，目不斜视的开始解口水兜。

 

虽然亚瑟哪里都没看，可是听觉嗅觉触觉却在一瞬间放大了无数倍。

梅林时深时浅的呼吸，梅林漫身令人安心的草药味（亚瑟终于知道梅林平时身上的味道是打哪儿来的了），梅林微凉细致的皮肤。

 

这是他的梅林。

这是他想好好保护的梅林。

偏偏他是被梅林保护的那个。

 

亚瑟咬紧下唇，突然明了那些渗透在生命里点点滴滴的一个个梅林，都是他想要的。

他享受那些分分秒秒。

 

亚瑟边解边看向梅林的脸庞。梅林侧过脑袋，脸颊和下巴都被泥土弄得脏兮兮的，闭着双眼，在休息。

亚瑟眼神温柔，低头笑起来。

在亚瑟没看到的瞬间，梅林嘴角微微泛起甜蜜的弧度。

 

包扎完伤口，燃起火堆，已经是夜晚时分了。

就着跳跃不定的火光，亚瑟细细看着梅林。

沉睡安定的脸蛋，洒下阴影的长长睫毛，微微嘟起的嘴巴，淡淡的火光映照在脸颊上留下温暖的痕迹。

没有口水兜的遮挡，亮堂堂白皙的脖子夺去了太多的视线。

漂亮的锁骨安在这么瘦的身子骨上，梅林应该多吃点。

衣服前襟的系带松松垮垮，可以瞥见点点胸膛。

梅林微微动了动，撑开了系带，视线又多了一点。

 

糟糕，之前的火苗又燃烧起来了。

 

亚瑟急急忙忙站起身，差点打个趔趄，走到旁边，心里乱乱的。

他突然想起，他是我的梅林。我的。我在怕些什么。

 

转过身，亚瑟决定等梅林醒来，好好商讨一下口水兜以及口水兜连带的其他问题。

 

当然这个问题，他们都知晓答案。

 

番外《这一次，亚瑟发现不用解开口水兜》

“梅，梅林，我忍不到回城了。”

午后，靠近城区的树林里，凉风习习，斑驳的光影映衬着翠绿的大地，温暖美好，是个谈恋爱的好地方。

不，应该是荷尔蒙泛滥的地方。

梅林被压在树干上，头高高上扬着，手指揪着亚瑟的臂膀，呼吸急促，腰身被死死掐住，动弹不得。

真是急躁的亚瑟。

隔着口水兜细细啃咬敏感的锁骨，留下湿润的印记，酥麻的感觉窜至梅林全身，站不住脚。

滚烫的手掌抚上白皙温腻的耳侧颈侧，感受皮下嚣张跳动的脉搏，两人都是一样的慌张热烈不顾一切。

舔上刻骨的喉结，犹如涂满蜜糖般美味，怎么也舔不够。

亚瑟迅速的扒掉梅林的外套，拽他的里衣，梅林推拒着“亚瑟，这里是野外，你不能把我扒光了！”

亚瑟抓住梅林的手腕，邪邪的说：“我会给你留下一样东西。“

 

亚瑟看着自己的功绩笑得一脸荡漾。

 

梅林全身上下只有一条围住脖子的红色口水兜。

恍惚间，亚瑟觉得梅林像是个有魔法的精灵，从天而降，赤裸，光洁，纯净，带着不可明说的诱惑，让人想染指，通通纳入怀中。

他简直不想离开梅林细嫩柔滑的皮肤。真想多长出几只手把梅林全身上下摸个遍，抱着不让他离开。

拉下梅林的脑袋，双眼里化不开的欲望就是要让他看到，他想要他。

亚瑟想要梅林。

想要得不得了。

梅林仿佛感知到亚瑟的心中所想，抓住他的脑袋，不断抚摸着他的脸庞，印上火热潮湿的双唇，吻进灵魂般的入神。

亚瑟进入的时候，梅林颤抖的抱住他的肩头，咬住嘴里的呻吟，不让人知晓的甜蜜。

锁骨眼那留下深色的吻痕，金毛王子戏谑地说：“梅林，解开口水兜不是你真正的目的吧。“

梅林无邪的眨眨眼。

那些根本就无所谓~~~

End


End file.
